


Third Midnight

by fengirl88



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Kinder- und Hausmärchen | Grimm's Fairy Tales
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The good ended happily, and the bad unhappily. That is what fiction means." (Oscar Wilde, <i>The Importance of Being Earnest</i>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theicescholar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theicescholar/gifts).



> Combines elements from two different versions of Cinderella, "Cendrillon" by Charles Perrault and "Aschenputtel" by Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm. 
> 
> written for the fan_flashworks Midnight challenge; this one's for theicescholar.

The spell breaks at midnight for the last time. Her coach is a pumpkin drawn by six white mice. Her ballgown shreds itself to rags, and she's lost a shoe. Time to limp back to the ashes of her abusive family life.

But the transformation this midnight brings is not over. She is sought out, recognized at last as the heroine she is, a princess throned in glory. Her not-mother rages, and her not-sisters get what they deserve. Toe and heel chopped off to make the slipper fit, eyes pecked out by her faithful friends the birds.

Happily ever after.


End file.
